Micky and Davy's Success story
by McflyNiffMonkeeFan
Summary: Based off Success Story, 1X6. It's through Micky's POV. This is slash! Mavy Micky and Davy ! And some slight Meter Mike and Peter.


~First Monkees fic. So please don't be too harsh. I recently heard about The Monkees a few months ago and I'm in love with the show and songs!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: This is slash. So, if you don't like, don't read. Turn back now!

Our plan failed. Davy has to go back to England with his grandfather. I can't lose him. I just can't. He means so much to me. I love him. Davy has just finished packing and we had to say our good-byes. All I wanted to do was stay up in my room until he left. I didn't think I could physically say good-bye to him. I got together all of my courage that I had left. Davy said good-bye to me first.

"I hate good-byes." He said barely above a whisper. _So do I! You have no idea how much I wish that this was all one huge nightmare. _

I shrugged, "Welcome to America, Davy." I wanted to tell him that I've been in love with him for two years now. That I would die without him in my life, friend or lover. And I really wanted to at least hug him, but I knew if I did, then I would break down crying, and beg him not to leave, and I knew it was out of his hands anyway.

I shook his hand and then turned away from him, so he wouldn't see my tears. His precious face was getting pink, as he tried not to shed any tears. All I wanted to do was hold him in my arms and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

Davy moved to Mike, they shook hands as well, "Good-bye Mike."

"Um, be good." Mike said lamely. I could tell he was getting choked up too.

Davy finally got to Peter, Davy held his hand out to shake Peter's hand, but Peter put a parachute in his hand, "That's in case you change your mind on the plane." With tears in eyes, threatening to fall, he hugged Peter, tight.

Davy's grandfather poked his head into the room, "Are you ready Davy?"

_Of course he's not, you old fart. He's about to cry, because of you! Anger flared through my entire body. I wanted to hit the man that was trying to take Davy away from us, from me. _

Day turned to look at him, "Right, sure," He then turned back to us, "I - It's going to be good to see England again. Good-bye fellas." My Davy then walked towards the door and opened it; he looked at us before heading out, and closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door was shut, all three of us burst into tears. I couldn't take it anymore. I missed him already. I knew I would never be the same again, not without my Davy. Mike and Peter held one another as they cried, Mike was secretly in love Peter. He told me so. And I told him about my feelings for Davy. He knew how hard I was taking this.

Sobbing, Mike said, "What time does the plane leave?"

I looked down at my watch; tears fell on it, "In less than an hour." I began to weep and sob more.

Wiping his tears away, Mike said, "Well he just may never make that plane!"

Leave it to Mike to come up with a plan. I prayed that whatever it was would work. We all ran out of the door. Mike drove like a maniac to the airport, Peter in the passenger seat and me in the back. Usually Davy and me would sit in the back together or I would drive while he sat beside me. I felt so alone.

I watched as Peter's hand reached over and pried one of Mike's hands off of the steering wheel, and held it tightly in his. Despite how awful and heartbroken I felt, I smiled.

Mike leaned over and kissed Peter on the cheek, "We'll get him back, Peter. Don't you worry none."

Peter just simply nodded. I just hoped that Mike was right. As soon as Mike parked the car we jumped out of The Monkeemobile, and ran inside of the airport. Inside Mike told us what to do and we split up. I jumped behind the counter and changed my clothes as fast as I could. Davy's grandfather walked up and I resisted my urge to punch him right in the kisser. He sat his luggage down on the scale.

"Is this your luggage here sir?" I said in a strange voice.

"Aye." The older man nodded.

"Well it seems to be ten ponds under weight." I have no idea the weight limit or anything, but it was just the best I could come up with. I had to stall for as long as I could.

"Oh! Is under weight a problem?" He seemed very suprised by this.

I leaned over the counter closer to him, "Oh yes, I'm afraid so."

"Have you forgotten this bag?" He lifted up a smaller suitcase and put it on top of the other one.

_Think Micky think. _"Uh, now it seems to be ten pounds over weight. Don't worry I know just what to do!" I bent over and popped open his suit case and took some of his shirt out and threw them on the ground.

"Wait! I need all of those!"

"Oh, of course! How stupid of me!" I picked them up off of the ground and thrusted them in his face, "Now just take those on the plane and don't let the stewartist see you! Ahohoho!"

The plane was called. "Oh, I better get going!"

"Uh, wait just a minute sir! You, uh, haven't selected your seat!" I bent over again and picked up a large poster board with a blue print of the planes inside on it. "You have anywhere you want to sit specifically, sir?"

"I don't car where I sit! I just need to go!"

"I suggest seat 10A, now that's over to the wing."

"Oh fine!"

"Well of course, people to rather like to sit inside of the plane! Ahohoho!" I threw the poster board away.

"Tell me, please, what _gate _do I go to!"

"Oh, yes sir!" I began rambling on and on about nonsense things about the airport and throwing plane tickets and tags at him. I then began writing all of the chalkboard, once again making no sense at all. I even confused myself. I guess I slipped up and told him the gate to go to.

"Aha! That answers my question!" He took off running in the opposite direction.

"No! Wait! Sir, please! You forgot, um, you. . ." _No! Davy can't leave! He just can't! I hope Mike and Peter stall him more. _I jumped over the counter again and watched as Peter came up dressed as an Indian with fake wings strapped to his arms, "Don't fly, don't fly. If you get too close to the sun your wings will melt." _Okay, now I thought that I made no sense. _Davy's grandfather kept walking, trying to get away from us; he looked at us like we were psychotic. Well maybe we are. I mean look at us.

Mike drove up in a small cart, "Would you like a ride sir?"

Davy's grandfathers looked back at us and then back at Mike, "Yes! Please!"

He hopped in and Mike drove off, with me and Peter running behind them. Mike drove everywhere! "What do you think you are doing? Stop! Stop this thing immediately!"

Mike slammed on the brakes and Pete and me crashed into the back of the cart. Davy's grandfather got out, "You three," He pointed at us, "Follow me." We walked up to a door that leads out to the plane. He told us to wait here until he called for us. He walked out of the door and what I heard next made my heart skip a beat, "There you are, grandfather! I thought you were going to miss the plane!" Davy's sweet voice said.

"Oh, I'm not going to miss the plane, Davy, but you might."

"What?"

The older man cleared his throat rather loudly; I'm guessing that, that's our que to make our appearance. We trudged out, our heads bowed. I glanced up at Davy. He was biting his lip to keep from laughing. It was probably the most adorable thing that I have ever seen. He's looks so small and innocent.

"You have some wonderful and loyal friends here, Davy. They all went through so much to get you to stay here, in America. I know that I can leave you safely in their hands." He shook Davy's hand, and then pulled him into a hug. He released him and Davy came and stood by us. Mike squeezed his arm in a friendly manner. I put a hand on his waist and kept it there. I pulled him close to me. I wasn't about to let him go again.

"I hate that you're going to have a lonely trip back." Davy said.

"Oh, not necessarily." A short red-haired woman in a pink dress, and matching hat came up and they latched arms. It was the woman from the airport when we went to go pick up Davy's grandfather. He looked at Davy and smiled, then he looked at the woman, "That's me grandson. He's in a band. He's a star ya know. All right then, come on, and let's be on our way. Good-bye Davy, boys." The elderly couple walked away.

As the plane flew away, Davy turned to us, "Do I even want to know what all you guys did?" He smiled.

I grinned at him, "Nope," I laughed then, I was so happy that Davy wasn't leaving, and maybe now I had a chance to tell him how I feel after all. "Come on Babe, let's go home." I lead Davy towards the car. On the way back, I looked behind us and saw Mike smiling like he had just won the lottery. I noticed why though. I saw his and Peter's hands laced tightly together. I'm happy for them, but at the same time jealous. Jealous, because I don't have the courage to tell Davy how much I love him. I sigh heavily. Davy looked up at me, "Are you alright, Mick?"

He always calls me Mick. He was the only one that ever did. Only him, no one else. My heart flutters every time that name comes from those sweet lips of his. I looked down at him, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm glad you're staying Davy. It just wouldn't have been the same without you. I don't think I would have ever played again."

"You would have given up music, just because you couldn't perform with me?"

_Now or never Micky! Go!_ "Well yeah," I looked down at my feet, "You mean a lot to me Davy. It would hurt me too much to keep playing without you. I care about you, a lot. I . . .um . . ." I looked back up at him, and he staring at me with those big beautiful brown eyes of his. "I love you, Davy."

I don't think I have ever been more scared in my entire life! I just wanted to die right then and there. I finally got the courage, which wasn't a lot, and looked up at Davy. He smiling, he jumped up and threw his arms around my neck, "I love you too! So much!"

I was in so much shock that it took me a minute to register what was happening. I wrapped my arms around his small frame. "What?" I asked in shock.

Davy loosened his hold on me and looked at me, "I love you too Micky. I always have."

Hot tears stung my eyes, and they slipped down my face, and Davy reached up and brushed them away. "Aw. Wha's wrong, love?" His accent is so thick. I love it.

I shake my head, "Nothing. I just love you so much."

He chuckled, "I love you too."

I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Our first kiss, the best kiss in my entire life. I felt dizzy. I wanted to faint. It was amazing. We heard clapping behind us.

We broke apart and turned our heads to see Mike and Peter clapping their hands to together, they stopped and Mike slipped a hand around Peter's waist, "That was simply beautiful guys."

"Yeah, totally groovy." Peter agreed.

I wiped the rest of my tears away, and smiled. We piled into the Monkeemobile; Mike driving, with Peter sitting beside, their finger laced tightly together.

And me and Davy in the back, I leaned across the seat with Davy's back leaned up against me. I have never in my whole have felt this good. Everything fit into place and was right where it should be.

~Long and kinda boring, huh? Sorry. But like i said before it is my first Monkees fic. More will come!~


End file.
